


How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days

by HeyitsRochelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little bit of violence, Angst, Basketball Games, Bets, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Mishaps, Movie AU, Parties, Romantic Comedy, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Small mentions of blood, deviousness, flirty!Bucky, journalist!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsRochelle/pseuds/HeyitsRochelle
Summary: You work at Radiance magazine and have been assigned the task to find a man to date and ‘lose him’ within the span of 10 days making the typical mistakes women tend to make, writing it up for your article. Easy right? Bucky Barnes is your ever so charming victim and it turns out he has his own 10 day task and may prove to be more of a challenge than you thought.AU based off the movie: How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days.





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s been almost a week and I haven’t even received a text from him! I think I’ve screwed it up again.” Your cousin shrilled through the phone.

You were eating breakfast at your desk at work with Natasha and Wanda listening to your cousin cry about her recent lover over speakerphone. In all honesty? You weren’t surprised. Your cousin had a habit of scaring the various men that she dated off. It wasn’t that she was mean or scary, in fact the complete opposite. She was one of the sweetest people you knew and a _total_ hopeless romantic. However sometimes her romantic feelings come off as _too strong._

“I’m sure it’s not that bad. What happened when you last saw him?” You said, shovelling a few spoonfuls of cereal into your mouth.

“Well, he took me out for dinner, I invited him back to my place and well we slept together. Afterwards… I got really emotional and …started crying.” Natasha snorted and Wanda clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. 

“ _What_? You started crying? Why?” You said biting your lip. Only your cousin would end up in these situations.

“It wasn’t in a bad way! I just…really loved him. He just makes me so happy. Oh, I’ve really screwed up haven’t I, Y/N?.”

“Well..” You repliced unsure on how to comfort her. In that exact moment, your boss’ assistant came by to inform everyone of a staff meeting in 10 minutes.

“Listen Y/C/N. I’m sure it’s not all bad. He’s probably not good at dealing with his feelings. I’m sure things will look up soon. I have to go now, or my boss will kill me. I’ll talk to you later.” You hung up before she could babble further and groaned. 

“I can’t believe you’re related to her.” Natasha said laughing.

“Oh come on. Her heart’s in the right place. She’s just a little…too romantic.”

“A little? You told me she showed up at one of her boyfriend’s workplace with matching shirts.” 

“I actually thought that was a little cute.” Wanda said. Out of you three she was definitely the most romantic and like your cousin she sometimes had trouble with toning down her romantic gestures - although not to the extent of your cousin.

“Look, she’s just looking for love. Maybe she’s not going the right way about it but she’s trying. Anyway, do you guys have your article pitches ready?” You laughed, picking your folder ready for the meeting. Wanda and Natasha followed suit as you guys made your way to the meeting room.

“I have mine. Are you going with your whole eco-friendly idea?’ Natasha said. You nodded. “Good luck with getting her accepting the idea.”

“Ugh. Well I don’t have anything else.” You sighed.

  
You worked for Radiance, a magazine that was becoming increasingly popular among young women. Everyday you were working on articles that would inform people on the hottest makeup brands at the moment, fashion advice or which new arm candy some celebrity had been spotted with. You definitely enjoyed contributing to Radiance’s glossy pages with glitz and glamour but you wanted to explore with slightly more serious issues, such as environmental problems, political news or even a little bit of animal welfare. You had tried to bring this up with your boss but she was having none of it. It was just your luck that for the magazine’s newest issue you each had to come up with an ‘exciting’ and ‘fresh’ idea that will keep your readers hungry for more and The only idea that you could come up with was a piece on eco friendly lipstick. An idea your boss had already turned down. You chewed your lip as you say down looking at your notes, desperately trying to think of a way you could make your pitch somewhat appealing.

All voices immediately simmered down as your boss - Victoria Waterstone - strode into the room, casting her signature glare that never failed to send shivers down your spine.

  
“Okay team. I trust you have all come up with spectacular ideas to contribute to Radiance that will have our reader’s worshipping every page. Sales on our last issue was good however I’m looking for the best. I will not be accepting any old mediocre or low brow idea that I could find in a newspaper stuck behind a dumpster so let’s hope your ideas are print worthy. Let me hear your pitches.” 

You anxiously tapped your pen as she went around the room. So far she seemed somewhat satisfied with everyone’s ideas. Even Natasha had managed to convince Victoria to let her write a self defence piece and on how useful certain items in your purse can be if attacked.

  
“Interesting idea. An idea that could very well work. Especially if one of our reader’s found herself in such a unfortunate situation and used one of the tips to help herself it could very well be good coverage for the magazine. I’m impressed Romanoff.” Victoria mused as she wrote down Natasha’s idea. It was typical of your boss to find some way to turn a genuinely helpful article into a ploy to generate more money. Next up it was your turn.

 “Y/N. I trust you have come up with an alternate idea to the one we discussed.”

“Well you see the thing is I really think this idea could wo-”

“Save it.” Victoria said, raising her hand, cutting you off. “If you want to write about those… _issues_ then I suggest you look for work elsewhere. I’ll come back to you.” She then proceeded to move on to Wanda who had told you and Natasha earlier that she had no luck with coming up with an idea. She had been having her own dating troubles that had been keeping her preoccupied. Fortunately for her Victoria secretly loved her and would be the only person who Victoria would let off the hook.

“Well you see, I’ve been having trouble in coming up with a good article. My life has been..problematic at the moment.” Wanda rambled trying to come up with a decent excuse.

“Well could you not turn your experiences into an article? What kind of problems are we talking about here?” Wanda looked awkwardly around the room at the many eyes that were fixated on her.

“Um..dating wise…” She mumbled. You rolled your eyes subtly, feeling a lot of irritation toward your boss. You hated seeing your best friend put on the spot and you tried to think of something that could save Wanda from embarrassment. You thought about her dating troubles and your cousin’s latest fiasco and that’s when an idea for an article crept into your head.

Wanda wasn’t as nearly as bad as your cousin when it came to keeping men in her life but she wasn’t exactly the greatest and you new there were many women in the exact same predicament.

“Um… I actually have an article idea that could work. I mean, if you approve of it of course.” You say, internally cringing at yourself trying to suck up to your boss. Everyone’s heads swivelled toward yours with Victoria raising her eyebrows. “You see many women are in the situation as Wanda when it comes to dating and many of them tend to make…mistakes.” You babbled earning a look from Wanda. You tried to look apologetic and gave her your best trust-me-on-this stare.

“So how about a slightly…different kind of article, where we point out all the mistakes women tend to make when dating to kind of..help them.” You sucked in your breath as you watched your boss ponder on your last minute proposal. The room was so silent you could practically hear your heart beating in your chest.

“Interesting…this could actually work. Yes! An experimental piece.” Victoria said breaking the silence. She paused for a few more moments clearly deep in thought. “ _How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days._ ” 

You were pleased that your quick thinking had impress your boss but it was the words “experimental” and “Ten days” that sent alarm signals off in your brain.

“Um ten days?”

“Yes. You find a man, woo him, however you will be using the many mistakes women tend to do and write about it in your article. I’m giving you ten days to complete it. I trust you’ll be attending Tony Stark’s business party this evening therefore it should be easy to find man for your experiment.”

“I guess…”

“Brilliant. I must say Y/N I am rather impressed with this new idea. It’s a lot better on your environmental idea which would indeed be a snooze fest. And Wanda fortunately for you a lot of these other pitches could use some work, I’ll pair you up with someone.” 

You sighed thinking about how you could successfully complete this assignment. Working for Radiance magazine was tough but you absolutely loved writing even if you wanted to focus on more serious matters plus it paid the bills. You tried to look at this assignment from a much easier point of view. There were bound to be hundreds of single men and it wasn’t like you were going to fall in love with the guy or anything. It’s just for 10 days max, how hard could this be?

* * *

 

“You didn’t bring Peggy along tonight?” Bucky said to Steve as he sat down at table with him and Sam. 

“Not tonight, last night was great but I didn’t want too eager you know.”

“Ah of course. So what did Miss Carter have in store for her last night?” Sam said smirking a little, looking straight at Bucky. Bucky returned the stare. They had both made a bet on which cliché date idea Steve was going to go with. Sam had predicted a cinema trip and meal at a restaurant while Bucky guessed a candlelit dinner most likely at Steve’s place.

“I invited her over to my place and made her a nice three course meal.” Steve said blushing a little.

“Dammit.” Sam grumbled, handing Bucky a twenty dollar bill. Bucky grinned pleased that his prediction had indeed been correct.

“Wait you guys placed a bet on me? Bucky the dinner at my place was _your_ idea.” Steve said although his voice didn’t show any signs that he was really offended.

“ _What_? He told you to do the dinner at your place? Dammit Barnes that’s cheating and you know it. I want my twenty bucks back.” Sam complained.

“Look the bet, it was just a bit of fun and it worked didn’t it Steve?” Steve nodded now smiling. “See? And that’s because I’m a total gentleman. I’m telling you I’m a hit with the ladies.” Bucky mused. Sam snorted. 

“Yeah right. You can’t keep a girl longer than a few days.”

“I can too.”

  
“No way. Back me up on this Steve.”

“Well I can’t deny that Bucky can be a charmer. And he did help me out with Peggy last night."

“Okay fine. Let’s make a bet Steve. Twenty dollars. Let’s see if Bucky can find a woman and make her fall in love with him.'

“Okay, you've got yourself a deal.”

“Steve I hope you’re betting for me because if you are you’re in luck. I’ll be able to do this easy. How long are we talking here?”

Before Sam could say anymore their boss - Tony Stark - stalked over looking unimpressed they were sitting down as opposed to mingling. Bucky worked for Stark’s advertising company and every so often Tony would throw a huge party used as a business opportunity to attract more clients.

“This isn’t exactly the greatest way to attract potential clients. What are you three babbling on about anyway?” Tony said taking a seat with them.

“Bucky here thinks he could make girl fall in love with him easy. So me and Steve made a bet to see if he can get a girl to fall in love with him.” Sam said. Tony smirked and raised an eyebrow causing Bucky to roll his eyes.

“This is something I could get behind. Okay Barnes if you can get a girl and make her fall in love with you let’s say before the gala in ten days I’ll let you lead the next advertising campaign. Everything will be in your hands.” Tony said. Bucky, Sam and Steve all shared the same shocked expressions. This had been the big break Bucky had been looking for for months but Tony was having none of it. They weren’t exactly the best of friends. And if Bucky was able to lead the next campaign that meant Sam and Steve were in on it too so it would be a big break for all three of them.

“Barnes if you do go along with this I really hope you bring A game and whatever charms you say you have make sure to use them.” Sam said, completely forgetting about his and Steve’s bet.

“But Sam I thought you had no faith in me? You were betting against me.”

“Listen, if you lose, I win twenty bucks. If you win I get promoted with you and Steve. So it’s a win - win situation."

“Okay. You got yourself a deal. I will find a girl and make her fall in love with me before the gala in ten days.” Bucky then shook Tony’s hand. 

“Don’t get cocky just yet. Whichever girl you decide to woo, you have to meet her tonight.”

“Easy.” Bucky said standing up. He started eyeing up all the potential women in the room, being mindful of any partners or rings they may have. That’s when his eyes fell on you. He had to admit you looked stunning in your dress, he wasn’t too far away to notice no ring on your finger - so no husband - and you were with Natasha and Wanda and seemingly disinterested. He took the risk you were single and made his way over to you.

* * *

 

You laughed with Natasha and Wanda as you took in just how many people there were. You had to admit you were slightly daunted at how many people there were and you had no idea how you were going to work up the courage to ask someone out. That was until your thoughts were interrupted by a violent nudge in your side.

“I think you’ve met your assignment. Check out Mr blue eyes coming this way.” Natasha whispered in your ear nodding toward a man that seemed to be walking toward you. You had to admit he was charmingly handsome accompanied by a lopsided grin. You felt Natasha and Wanda push you slightly and you made your way toward him.

“Evening , if Tony had told me such a beautiful young woman would be attending his party i would have been more excited. Do you have a name doll?” The man said. Up close you realised how handsome he actually was, maybe this assignment will be bearable after all. It’s too bad it’s only for ten days maybe less if you manage to scare him off.

“Well aren’t you the charmer. I’m Y/N. So Mr dreamy are you gonna give me your name?” You flirted. His smile grew.

“James Buchanan Barnes. But please call me Bucky.”

“Bucky. I like that name.”

“I don’t know, I much prefer Y/N. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. How about I buy you a drink doll?”

“I would very much like that.” He then held out his arm a little and hooked yours in his. As he led you over to the bar you looked over your shoulder to see Natasha smirking and Wanda giving you a thumbs up. You had to admit you were surprised at your success to find someone for your article and the evening had gone well so far. Bucky seemed very interested in you and you didn’t expect him to be such a gentleman.

“I don’t know about you but you made tonight especially exciting and I would love to see you again. Can I have your number?”

“Of course.” You said handing him your phone with him doing the same. “I had a fantastic evening. Thank you Bucky.”

“It’s my pleasure doll. Here let me walk you outside and wait for your taxi with you.” He then led you outside and gave you a hug as your taxi pulled up. 

“I’ll see you soon Y/N.” He said opening the taxi door for you. As the taxi pulled away you blew him a kiss causing him to grin wider. ‘ _Poor guy._ ’ You thought. ‘ _I’m gonna be your worst nightmare.’_


	2. Chapter 2

“And it arrived okay? … Thank you so much.” Bucky said hanging off the phone. He lightly threw on his desk and grinned at Sam and Steve, who both raised their eyebrows.

“You seriously ordered her a hundred roses?” Sam scoffed, Bucky shrugged.

“And it arrived on time and in perfect condition.”

"So I take it last night was successful?” Steve said.

“As a matter of fact it was and I got her number. Not bad if I do say so myself.”

“Don’t look so smug Barnes. For all you know she gave you a fake number. She probably won’t even want to see you again.” Sam said rolling his eyes. He really had no faith Bucky.

“You see Sam that’s where you’re wrong.” Bucky replied, ducking under the table and producing your handbag.

“We will definitely be seeing each other again if she wants her bag back. 

“Okay now that’s just creepy. Did you seriously steal her bag in order to see her again?” Now it was Bucky’s turn to roll his eyes.

“No. She left it. I found it after I saw her off in the taxi. Now it has been said a woman’s bag holds many secrets - a true insight to their personality. She was holding her phone when she left and I saw putting her purse inside her jacket pocket. After I very kindly paid for her drinks. Like a true gentlemen.” Bucky said smirking earning another eye roll from Sam. Steve sat with his arms crossed seemingly intrigued by what Bucky’s theory.  “She didn’t come back for it. Neither did her friends and she didn’t even call me to see if I had it. Which must mean she left it on purpose.” 

“Oh please.” Sam scoffed.

“I don’t know Buck..” Steve said.

“What if there’s something she wants me to find in there?” 

“Well you can’t just go looking through a woman’s bag.” 

“Not on _purpose_.” Bucky said. He then pretended to knock it on the floor. As he went to pick it up the clasp came undone and the contents of it spilled on the floor. Bucky rummaged through the various cosmetic products putting them back into the bag until his eyes fell upon two Knicks tickets. Excitement bubbled through him as swooped them up and produced them to Sam and Steve. “Tell me gentlemen why would an attractive woman attending a business party not go back for her handbag that has contains two Knicks tickets? Let’s call her and find out.” Bucky said grinning reaching for his phone.

* * *

“Woah Y/N, Is it safe to say yesterday went well?” Wanda said giggling at the many bouquets of roses that now surrounded your desk. She picked up a note that was hanging of one the bouquets and read it aloud “ _A hundred times more beautiful than you. Oh my god, this is adorable.”_

You laughed not quite sure how to react at the romantic gesture that had certainly grabbed the attention of your fellow coworkers.

“It’s safe to say he’s hooked. Looks like you’ll be seeing him again.” Natasha said smirking now helping you to clear some space. “Oh he definitely will when he finds the Knicks tickets I planted in my bag which I ‘ _accidently_ ’ left.” You said grinning. As if on cue your phone started ringing with Bucky’s name appearing on screen. “Speak of the devil.” You then picked up his call.

“Hey doll. I had a wonderful time yesterday evening.” Bucky’s soft voice floated through the phone.

“And I’m currently surrounded by a hundred roses.”

“You are most welcome. I believe I have a handbag that belongs to you. And two tickets to the Knicks game tonight.”

“Mhm-hm. It looks like someone’s been peeking through my bag.” 

“My buddy Sam, he’s a clumsy oath and he knocked it over. Tried picking it up and everything spilled out. Now I’m no believer in fate but I don’t think you left your bag by accident.” You couldn’t help but chuckle which Bucky joined you.

“I bet subconsciously you’re dying for me to take you to that game. So whaddya say Y/N?”

“Fine. Meet me at the 7th entrance 7:30 sharp.”

“It’s a date. I’ll see you then doll.” You hang off pleased with your little plan.

“And that’s how it’s done.” You say to Wanda and Natasha who had been listening to your conversation. You smirked, thinking off the ways you could possibly make this one of his worst love game experiences.

* * *

 

Bucky arrived bang on time. With him he had your bag and the two tickets. He flashed you the lopsided, cheeky but charming smile he gave you last and kept his arm around your shoulders as you made your way to your seats. The game was intense and had included a lot of screaming and cheering from Bucky, really revealing his inner fanboy. It was also just your luck the kiss cam landed on the two if you. He leant in for kiss on the side of your mouth however you turned your head, giving him a proper kiss on the lips. His signature smile only grew bigger and you had to admit he was a decent kisser (although a bit sloppy).

Two minutes left of the game left and that’s when you decided you were thirsty. You had to nudge Bucky a few times to get his attention away from the game.

“What’s up, doll?” 

“I’m really thirsty.” 

“Huh?”

“I’m really thirsty, I need a drink.” 

“Like right now? Can’t you wait?” He said still focusing on the game.

“It’s okay i’ll get it myself.” You tried to make your voice as sad as possible and you knew your plan to guilt trip him worked when he turned to you.

“No, I’ll go and get it for you. Is coke okay?” He shouted, you nodded and he took off at lightning speed. You cheered as the team scored and very soon Bucky was by your side, quickly handing you your drink. You waited a few moment before taking a few sips. He had gotten you full fat Coca Cola which was more than good for you but you had a role to play.

“ _Bucky_ ,” You said nudging his arm.“Huh…” His full attention was on the game now, leading up to the final throw down. “It’s not diet! You got me full fat. I can’t drink this!”

“Okay, okay. I’ll get you another one” He said reluctantly. He had a quick glance at the clock which read 15 seconds before sprinting down the aisle. He left the full fat drink with. You were secretly glad, you hated diet Coca Cola.

The team scored and it was now the end of the game. You met Bucky by the food court holding your drink staring at the screen. He looked at the crowd that came out bounding out of the arena excitedly, and he was definitely disappointed.

As you joined him and walked out the arena you couldn’t help but play the clueless date card.

“That game was so great! I wish you was there at the end!”

“Yeah…” Bucky huffed, he looked at you and tried to force a smile. “

I had such a great time! Thanks for coming with me Bucky.” You said a little flirtatiously taking his hand as he lead you towards a waiting taxi.

“You know what, so did I. I’d love to see you again.” He then opened the taxi’s door open for you. So you hadn’t scared him off _just yet_.

“I’d love that.”

“Let me know you got home safe, doll.” Bucky said, winking. You blew him a kiss as he grinned and waved you away. That was round 1 done. Little does Bucky know you have more than a few tricks up your sleeve. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky was barely listening to Tony ranting to the campaign team about how terrible they were all working. All Bucky could think about was that he would never have this problem if he could lead it however, that would soon become a reality once these 10 days were over plus he would have the satisfaction of proving to the boys that he can make a girl fall in love with him easily. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and the meeting.

  
“There’s a phone call for Mr Barnes.” one of the secretaries said.

  
“We’re in a meeting.” Tony said, bluntly.

  
“Well, it’s Y/N. She said it’s important.”

  
Bucky’s ears pricked up once he realised it was you talking.

  
“Please can I take this. I’ll be two minutes tops.”

  
“Fine Barnes.” Tony huffed, handing him the office phone.

  
“Uh, she’s on line two.” The secretary said to Bucky. Bucky smiled thankfully, and gave her a small wink.

  
“Thanks doll.”

  
The secretary instantly smiled back blushing slightly before leaving the room - another woman who fell for Bucky’s charms.

  
“Hey, Y/N!”

  
“Heeeeey boo boo!” You shrilled through the phone.

  
“Listen doll, now’s not really a good time. What’s up?”

  
“I just wanted to call to see how you were and to say I miss you.”

  
“I miss you too.”

  
This earned Bucky a few groans and Tony impatiently tapping his watch.

  
“Okay, are you doing anything tonight?”

  
“Uh no I’m not?”

  
“Great! Let’s catch a movie!”

  
“Sure thing sweetheart i’ll let you pick!”

  
“Greeeeaaat! I’ll meet you outside the movie theatre. Bye boo boo.”

  
“Okay bye.” Bucky hung up, slightly confused by your new nickname for him.

  
“ _Finally_ we can continue.” Tony said, standing up to continue ranting. Bucky caught Sam staring at him so he flashed him a smug grin and mouthed ‘ _She’s in love with me.’_ Sam replied by rolling his eyes and returning his focus to Tony. Although the call was unexpected and could have waited Bucky couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off his face.

* * *

 

You were standing outside the movie theatre with your already bought film tickets waiting for Bucky. The movie theatre was having ‘chick flick marathon’ so you thought what better date than to drag Bucky to a see a super cheesy chick flick? In your opinion you couldn’t get cheesier than _The Notebook_ which was the movie you chose. Bucky soon arrived, grinning like mad, his arms spread open. Time to turn on your charm.

  
“Buuuuucky!” You shrilled running towards him and your arms around him. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around your waist.

  
“Hey doll! It’s good to see you. Did you choose a film?”

  
“Yep, The Notebook!” You say cheerfully trying not to laugh at his disappointed expression that he tried to hide behind a small smile.

  
“Were there no other films?”

  
“Well they were having a chick flick marathon and you said I can choose so I decided The Notebook! And I’m going to be watching it with my new favourite person!” You said watching the corners of Bucky’s mouth quirk up into a more genuine smile.

  
“ _I’m_ your favourite person?"

  
“Uh-huh! Come on, we’ll miss the movie.” You grabbed his hands and led him inside. You could tell that Bucky was bored and was having a hard time paying attention although he relaxed a little after putting an arm over your shoulder.

  
“Isn’t this romantic?” You whispered to him.

  
“Yeah it is.” He whispered back. You two weren’t the most quiet of whisperers and a man behind you shushed you. You were thinking on how your cousin would be on a cinema date and after a few minutes you turned to Bucky.

  
“Boo, what are you thinking about?” You whisper.

  
“Huh? Nothing.”

  
“Well your expression says otherwise?”

  
“What are you talking?”

  
“You’re thinking about another woman aren’t you!” This gained you another shush from the man behind you. You were also internally cringing at your random accusation. Bucky’s current expression now match how you were feeling on the inside. He paused a few moments.

  
“Do you want to know what I was thinking about? I was thinking what a beautiful woman you are.”

  
‘ _Nice save Bucky_ ’ you thought to yourself.

  
“Awww. You are so sweet!” You cooed resting your head on his shoulder. You could see him smirking to yourself.

  
“Will you shut your mouth some of us are trying to watch the movie.” Snapped the man behind you. You instantly turned your head around glaring at him, you feel Bucky’s eyes on the both you.

  
“You better watch yourself, or my boyfriend here will kick your ass.” You hissed at the man. You toward Bucky. To say he looked surprised and a little alarmed at you calling him your boyfriend was an understatement.However he said nothing and only placed his hand on your arm.

  
“Next time you bring your girlfriend along pal, put a muzzle on her.” The man said now talking to Bucky.

  
“You son of bitch.” you snapped back. Okay, so maybe you were being a little loud and a bit dramatic but now this really pissed you off.

  
“Woah, don’t you dare talk to her like that.” Bucky said standing up. People were now staring at the three of you.

  
“Okay buddy let’s take this outside.” The man said. He stood up and both you and Bucky weren’t anticipating how big this man would be. He was at least twice the size of Bucky. Bucky followed suit which left you running out after the men.

  
‘Bucky you don’t have to do this! It’s fine.” You said now feeling a little guilty.

  
“No Y/N, it’s not okay. Don’t you dare talk to her or any woman like that agai-” Bucky was interrupted by a punch to his nose. He fell to the floor clutching his nose, you gasped instantly crouching down to make sure he was okay.

  
“Now let me watch the film in peace.” The man grumbled walking off. You still couldn’t believe what had actually happened and now you did feel guilty that Bucky was hurt. You ran over to the food counter and grabbed a few napkins and placed them on Bucky’s nose.

  
“Thanks doll.” Bucky mumbled, sitting himself up against the wall.

  
“Oh my god Bucky, I’m so sorry this is my fault.”

  
“No you have nothing to apologise for. That guy was being a dick. Also was he seriously watching The Notebook by himself?” Bucky said, slightly groaning but grinning. You couldn’t help but chuckle as you helped him stand him and he tilted his head back slightly to try and stop the bleeding.

  
“I hope tonight hasn’t put you off.” You said, as the two of you walked out of the movie theatre.

  
“Of course not. How about tomorrow you come round mine and I’ll cook you dinner.”

  
“I’d love that.”

* * *

 

“So let me get this straight? You took him to see the Notebook and it ended with him getting his ass kicked?” Natasha said, laughing as you her and Wanda ate lunch at your desks.

  
“Look he was sticking up for me. It was kinda cute.” You said taking a bite out of your burger.

  
“Remind me to never let you take me on a date.” Natasha said.

  
“And does he still wants to see you?” Wanda asked, laughing.

  
“He wants me to come over and have dinner at his place tonight.”

  
“So much for losing him.”

  
“Oh, I’m getting there.” You said. You three stopped laughing once you saw Victoria approaching you.

  
“Y/N! I’ve read your notes so far and I must say I am loving it. I’m looking forward to reading the article, good job.” Victoria said smiling. You felt rather proud of yourself seeing as you had seen your boss smile a total of _zero_ times. Once she walked away you turned to give Natasha and Wanda a smug smile and that’s when you spotted a plant on Wanda’s desk that wasn’t there yesterday.

  
“Wanda what do you have on your desk?”

  
“Oh this? It’s a fern plant, why?”

  
“You’ve given me an idea.” You then returned to eating your lunch ignoring Natasha and Wanda’s raised eyebrows.

* * *

 

You were sure you had never seen Bucky grin wider when he opened the door to you. He gave you a quick peck on your cheek before running off to the kitchen.

  
“Evening doll, dinner will be ready in a few!"

  
“Nice apartment.” You said closing the door.

You took in his apartment before grinning down at the box you were carrying. You were planning on doing a little decorating. You pulled out a couple of stuffed bears and some small pink cushions and placed them on the couch, walked into his room placing a pink throw on his bed and then placed a photo of yourself on the coffee table in the living room. On the photo you had written, ‘To Bucky, with all my love, Y/N.’ You saw Bucky walk into his room and you had to stop yourself from laughing out loud. He walked into the living room raising an eyebrow at you. He looked even more perplexed once he had seen the other various items in his living room.

  
“I see you’ve decorated the apartment a bit.”

“Do you like it?” You said, turning your focus on pulling out a baby fern, inspired by Wanda.

  
“Uh…it’s not exactly the look I was going for… hey what’s that?” He now said pointing to the fern plant.

  
“Oh this?” You said standing up and walking over towards a shelf where you spotted a shelf. “It’s a baby fern! I picked it out because it’s a blossoming baby like our relationship! And it’s adorable… like you!”

  
“Okay… dinner should be ready now. Have a seat sweetheart, I’m giving you the Barnes’s special.” Bucky said, raising his eyebrows and quickly walked off into the kitchen.

You took a seat at the table that was decorated with a tablecloth, glasses of wine and candles. Soon Bucky came in carrying two plates that contained steak on them along with vegetables. You felt your stomach growl at the food and as delicious as it looked you had a job to do. You sighed loudly before putting on your best pained expression and pulling your mouth into a frown. Bucky soon saw and instantly placed his hand to your shoulder.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
“Well…it’s just that…” You started. You weren’t the best at crying normally let alone fake crying so you put your hand up to your face and hoped your voice would co-operate. “You went through all this trouble and I don’t eat meat.”

  
“Of course you don’t…” you heard Bucky mumble under his breath, disappointed.

  
“I’m sorry, it’s just that I can’t help but think of all those poor animals.” You now pretended to sob.

  
“Hey it’s okay-”

  
“It’s just…What did the animals ever to do us?” You now wailed dramatically and lay your head against the table.

  
“Hey, hey, hey don’t cry. Look it’s okay, we can go out to eat. Grab your coat.”

“Thank you Bucky.” You whispered. Once his back was turned you couldn’t help but grin.

  
You weren’t quite sure what was presented to you on your plate, and you were almost wishing you had just gone along with the steak and pulled some other stunt. You were also aware you were missing the Knicks game tonight which was a downer. It also bothered Bucky because he took it upon himself to ask the waitress for the score which ended in a death glare. You couldn’t help but prod your fork at your food trying to decide which to eat first - it all looked unappetizing.

  
“Excuse me, is there something wrong with your food?” The waitress from earlier said as she walked passed.

  
“Yeah is everything okay, you haven’t touched anything?” Bucky said glancing over your food. He seemed to be enjoying his. You sighed as your brain tried to come up with something. You noticed that in the kitchen the chef’s attention was turned to the knicks game on a small television. You then thought of something that you were almost sure that was going to make you lose Bucky.

  
“It’s just…my boyfriend thinks I’m fat…” You now tried to cry. “See I can’t even eat in front of you.”

  
“What no I don’t…Y/N where are you going?” Bucky said quickly as he watched you walk over to where the restroom was - conveniently placed next to the kitchen. You saw the people in the restaurant collectively giving Bucky a death stare.

You managed to slip into the kitchen unnoticed by the other customers and was grateful that the chef’s attention was solely focused on the game. After witnessing the disappointment of the other team scoring you decided it was time to return to Bucky and make the rest of the night go much smoother. Those were enough stunts for one evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky gave Sam a cold death stare as his friend doubled over laughing. Bucky had just finished telling them about the last night’s fiasco and Sam wasn’t exactly the most supportive person.

“So she did all that? In the middle of the whole restaurant?” Steve said now looking up from his work, raising his eyebrow. Bucky nodded. “I don’t understand. Did you say something to her?”

“Nothing I swear, she’s driving me crazy.” Bucky sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “She was fine a few days ago but now…”

“Well maybe she’s just…overly affectionate and a little sensitive. Maybe you need to get used to each other.” Steve said, trying to add some sort of positivity.

“Well Bucky, you were the one saying you could get any girl to fall in love with you. Now you’ve found someone you’re not acting quite so cocky.” Sam said smirking. Bucky rolled his eyes taking a sip of his coffee.

You were certainly different from anyone he had encountered before ‘ _that’s an understatement_ ’ he thought to himself. Despite being nuts, he was still slightly drawn to you even if this was part of some bet.

“Anyway let’s get back to working on this damn slogan or Tony-”

“ _Buuuuccckkkkyyyyy_!” Bucky whipped his head around at the sound of his name being called and almost choked on his coffee when he saw you running toward him carrying what looked like some sort of pet carrier.

“Y/N! What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you! I’m sorry for how I behaved yesterday.” You shrilled, immediately going in for a hug.

“Look now’s really not a good time-”

“Aren’t you gonna introduce me to your friends?” You cut him off, pointing to Steve and Sam.

“Uh…sure. Y/N Sam and Steve. Same and Steve meet Y/N.” He forced a smile.

“Nice to meet you Y/N. Bucky’s told us all about you.” Sam said he gave Bucky a quick smile before turning back to you. ‘ _Uh-oh, what’s he going to say?_ ’ Bucky thought to himself knowing that whatever it was it was going to be sarcastic or some joke at his expense.

“Oh he has? Good things I hope.” You said, enthusiastically.

“Oh yeah. Says you two are having a great time, I don’t know what you’re doing but I say keep doing it. You’re making him _very_ happy.” Sam now looked at Bucky smirking, Bucky glared at him, hopeful you wouldn’t see him.

“Aww isn’t he just the cutest!” You coo, poking his face. “Speaking off cute, I got you a little gift.” You pulled out a plaid shirt that Bucky would never dream of wearing in a million years. “It even matches my scarf! Here put it on.”

“No it’s okay I don’t think I-”

“Go on Bucky, it’s a nice gesture I think you should.” Sam piped up. Bucky couldn’t tell if he was more annoyed at Sam or you. Reluctantly he put it on earning a delighted squeal and a clap from you.

“Uh, what do you have there?” He asked looking down at the pet carrier.

“A puppy!” You said excitedly, placing it on the table and taking the puppy out. You had somehow managed to find a small shirt for the puppy - Crawl - that matched his shirt and your scarf. Bucky couldn’t help but roll his eyes thinking it couldn’t get any worse until Crawl began to pee on the table causing him to groan out loud and rub his forehead. “Aw, Looks like we got ourselves a tinkler! I think we should call you Mister tinkle! Hello tinkle king!”

You were now talking in a baby’s voice and Bucky looked up at Sam and Steve shaking his head. Sam now had stopped smiling and looked a little horrified the puddle of dog pee on the table, Steve shrugged apologetically before glancing at the clock.

“Hey, Sam and I gotta go now. It was nice meeting you Y/N. Buck, Still on for tomorrow night at your place?"

“Woo boys night! Say bye Crawl!’ You cheers before picking Crawl up and waving his paw toward the boys. “

"Yep, come to mine at eight.”

“See you then and good luck on coming up with a slogan.” Steve said before leaving with Sam. “Aw your friends are nice! I’m gonna go now. But did you like your present? Do you like Crawl’s little outfit.” She held Crawl up to you and you noticed a small part of his ‘outfit’ decked out in small diamonds.

“Woah, look at you all studded out.” Bucky said, not believing that he was talking a dog.

“Oh it’s just a little frosting. I’ll see you later on.” You said before putting Crawl back in his pet carrier and giving Bucky a kiss on the cheek. That’s when an idea for the campaign’s slogan popped into his head. After saying bye to you, Bucky burst into the meeting room where Tony was working on the campaign.

“ _Frost yourself.”_ He said before he could forget the idea.

“Barnes, what the hell are you talking about. We’re having a meeting here.”

“Frost yourself.” Bucky repeated before continuing. “I think I come up with the new slogan. ‘Would you look at that frosting?’ ‘Frost yourself.’ We’re working with jewelry right? It goes perfectly.”

He could see Tony think about it for a few seconds before smiling a little.

“ _Frost yourself._ I like it. Barnes I’m impressed, how’d you come up with it.” Tony asked.

“The woman who’s fallen madly in love with me.” Bucky said grinning, this earned him a few eye rolls.

‘Well I think we’ve found our new slogan and I’ll be the judge on whether this lady is in fact in love with you at the gala. Now get back to work.” Bucky left the room, grinning to himself. He _will_ lead that next campaign. It’s only 5 more days.

* * *

 

Bucky was definitely a tough one to crack. You were sure your humiliating stunts would have him running for the hills yet here he was still trying flirt and charm his way into your heart although he didn’t look entirely pleased at your little visit to his office earlier. Him trying to be the ever so charming gentlemen didn’t help the guilt that crept every time you played ‘overly-attached girlfriend’. You sighed knocking on his apartment door - time to put your game face on. He answered, with a small smile and immediately walked to the kitchen.

You followed.

“I missed yoooou!” You cooed. ‘And I did something kinda wacky.”

He raised an eyebrow, taking two beers out of the fridge.

“Why? What did you do?”

“ _Well,_ ” You started before pulling out of your bag a photo album creatively titled “Family Photo Album”

“I made a family album for us!”

“A family album?” Bucky said, with growing confusion.

“Yeah! Me, you…our kids.”

“But We don’t even have kids.”

You now pretended to be upset, scrunching up your face as though you were going to cry.

“Well I know that! I worked in photoshop so we could see what our kids would look like. But you don’t even want to look at it!” You said now pretending to cry. You sat at the table - very dramatically - and put your head in your hands.

“No, no I would..” You were pretty sure you heard him sigh

"I would love to look at your-”

“Ours.’

‘ _Our_ photo album. Come on show me.” He took a seat next to you and you opened the album up revealing your faces photoshopped on a married couples body.

“There’s us on our wedding day.” You turned the page revealing various childlike faces photoshopped on children’s bodies on various days out. It had taken you, Natasha and Wanda a good couple of hours finding suitable pictures and unleashing your Photoshopping abilities. It had been a hilarious and somewhat creepy experience.

“And here’s our kids! Here they are at the beach and aww first day of school!” You said, over excitedly. You could see Bucky’s perplexed and somewhat horrified expression although he tried to hide it.

“Woah…” You heard him mutter underneath his breath. That’s when his phone rang and he very quickly answered it.

“Hey mom…Yep I’m doing great, how are you?…How’s Y/N doing? Wait how do you-…Yes you can speak to her.” Bucky then passed his phone to you, looking more perplexed than ever. You couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh hi! Yes I showed it to him…I think our kids will be attractive too…yeah…okay I’ll let you get back to cooking, yep you can call me tomorrow. Okay bye, I love you too.” You hung up handing Bucky back his phone.

“So you and my mom…you’re speaking now, how?”

“Facebook! She sent over photos from when you were younger for the album! You were adorable!” Bucky sighed and you could now see him glancing around his apartment at the various items you had placed there.

“Listen Y/N, I just remembered I’ve got..tons of work I need to do. It’s a shame because I had a meal planned for us and thought we could settle down and watch the knicks game.”

“It is a shame because I had bought us tickets for tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah, they were front row seats. Up close you can practically smell the sweat.” You could see Bucky perk up a little and that made you grin wider.

“Well…I guess my work’s not that important…I can come along.”

“Great! I’ll call a cab!” You had failed to tell Bucky that your tickets wasn’t to the Knicks game, it was in fact tickets to see a Spice Girl’s tribute band play.

You could see Bucky was disappointed and maybe a little pissed, unsurprising seeing as he already tried get out of this evening. After waving bye to him from your taxi, you leant your head against the window and sighed. Bucky still hadn’t broken up with you and you were running out of ideas and you only had 5 days.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, you girls must have _some_ ideas?” You whined, swiping a few fries in ketchup before popping them in your mouth. Bucky still hadn’t broken up with you and you were all out of ideas, it didn’t help that the deadline for your article was only a few days away.

  
“Have you tried being over-protective? Like super clingy?” Wanda said, sipping her drink.

  
“I don’t think I could be more obsessive if I tried.”

  
“Baby talk?” Natasha suggested, shrugging as though she were suggesting something as casual as gift ideas.

  
“I could kick it up a notch…”

  
“What about going on about his exes? Better yet _your_ ex boyfriends.”

  
“To be honest, I don’t even think that’s gonna crack him. Seriously it’s like freaking mission impossible. I have never come across someone like Bucky before.” The girls laughed as you shook your head. You never anticipated the assignment being this difficult. “I don’t think I can be anymore nuts than I already am.” You finished up your food before placing your rubbish on the tray along with Natasha’s and Wanda’s empty wrappers.

  
“Well are you seeing him tonight?” Wanda asked picking up the tray and walking over to the bin, with you and Natasha following.

  
“No. Its boys night tonight.”

  
“Perfect.” Natasha said, now grinning. You raise your eyebrow.

  
“Why? What are you suggesting?”

  
“You know what I’m suggesting.”

  
You thought for a few moments before grinning back at Natasha.

  
“it looks like Bucky’s getting an unexpected guest tonight.” Wanda laughed.

* * *

 

 “So glad you could make it!" Bucky greeted Clint and Bruce as they walked into his apartment. Sam and Steve were already sat at the table setting out the cards for a game of poker. Bucky left the them to greet the others as he headed off to the kitchen to grab beers from the refrigerator and chips from the cupboard.

  
“I ordered a Chinese takeout, it should be here in half an hour.” Bucky said as he joined the men in his living room.

  
“So what’s been going on with you Buck.” Clint said as Bucky took a seat.

  
“Haven’t you heard? Mr Casanova here thinks he can get a girl to fall in love with him before Stark’s gala.” Sam said. Bruce and Clint both raised their eyebrows and chuckled.

  
“I’m telling you I’m already winning this bet.” Bucky said, opening up a beer. Sam rolled his eyes whilst Steve stayed quiet smiling.

  
“He went to a tribute concert for the spice girls.” Sam said which gained a few laughs from the other boys.

  
“So Bucky, are you posh spice? Or are you baby spice?” Clint said making Sam laugh even harder. Now Bucky rolled his eyes as he looked at his set of cards.

  
“It’s what I do for love besides you won’t be laughing when I lead the next campaign.”

  
“Yeah, yeah you still have four days, Barnes.” Sam said. Bucky grinned before a knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

  
“Chinese must be early tonight.” Bucky said getting up. Once he opened the door he was more than surprised to see you standing there with a tray of food and a huge smile on your face.

  
“Buuuuuuckyyyy!” You shrilled as you squeezed your way into his apartment, forcing Bucky to close his door. You walked into his living room. Everyone stared at you looking a little confused.

  
“Hey everyone!” You said, enthusiastically waving. Steve stood up politely smiling at you before walking over to Bucky.

  
“She doesn’t know about tonight?” He whispered in Bucky’s ear.

  
“No she does. I don’t know what she’s doing here.” He whispered back before looking at you. “Hey Y/N. I want expecting to see you tonight.”

  
“I know but I missed you! I hope I didn’t interrupt your game, I brought snacks!” You said as you leant over towards Sam and grabbed his arm as he reached for the bowl of chips on the table.

  
“Uh Sam! Do you know how many calories are in those. Here have this. Yummy, yummy cucumber sandwich.” You waved the sandwich in sam’s face whilst talking to him as though he was a 5 year old child. Sam shot Bucky a look. As irritated as Bucky was at your unannounced arrival he couldn’t help but feel a little amused at his friend being a part of your crazy antics.

  
“Here boys there’s plenty more to go around! And it’s whole meal!” You waved the tray before putting it down on the table replacing the bowl of chips with it. You then bounced over toward Bucky and pulled him into a hug.

  
“Aww boo, I love you so much! Smile for me!” Bucky then smiled a little and you squealed and pinched his cheeks. “You’re just the cutest, isn’t he just the cutest!” You said in the same voice you just gave Sam. Bucky rubbed his cheeks before walking back over to the table and taking a seat.

  
“Oh no.” You said.

  
“What?”

  
“Our love fern! You let it die! Are you going to let us die!” Before Bucky could reply you take the fern plant off the shelf and march out of the living room.

  
“What the hell is a love fern?” Sam said. Bucky groaned rubbing his face with his hand.

  
“Is she like this…all the time?” Bruce asked now looking mildly concerned. Bucky shrugged and let out a sigh.

  
“She has been for the last couple of days.”

  
“Is she on something?”

  
“I don’t know but it’s a whole other level of crazy.” Bucky said chuckling and circling his index finger around his temple. Steve loudly coughed and stared straight past him. Bucky turned his head around and saw you standing there.

  
“James Barnes are you calling me crazy?”

  
“No I wasn’t-”

  
“That’s it!” You then grabbed your bag before grabbing the love fern. “And I’m taking this with me! You marched out the door with Bucky running after you.

  
“Y/N, hold on a second!”

  
“What.” You turn to face him.

  
“You’re acting really creepy right now. This is not okay! You’re acting insane.”

  
“So you do think I’m crazy?”

  
“No, you’re acting crazy. What happened to the cool and fun you from when we first met. The cool, sexy and smart Y/N who wanted to be a journalist and loved the Knicks.”

  
“Well, I guess if you feel that way we shouldn’t be together. Since I’m apparently a mental person now.”

  
“Fine. I guess this is over.

  
“Fine.”

  
Bucky sighed and ran his hand through his hair before turning and leaving you to get in the elevator. It was official he gives up. He was too exasperated to be mad at the boys listening in to you two’s argument through the door.

  
“I surrender. I give up. She’s a whole other level nuts, I can’t do it anymore.” Bucky said holding his hands up. Steve and Bucky knowing the bet and it’s prize instantly started trying to plead with leaving Bruce and Clint very perplexed.

  
“Come on man. Think about that campaign. It’s five more days.” Sam said.

  
“Yeah five more days. You can do that.” Steve chimed in. Bucky shook his head and made his way to the living room.

  
“No you don’t understand. I can’t anymore.” Bucky huffed putting his head in his hand and a silence fell in the apartment. Then Steve got an idea.

  
“What about therapy?” 

  
“Therapy?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
“Yeah. You could try couples therapy. See if that works and if it doesn’t then you can surrender.”

  
Bucky pondered the idea for a minute and agreed that it was a good idea. Thank god for Steve.

  
“Steve that’s actually a good idea. She’s probably still outside i’ll see if I can catch her.” Bucky leaped up and ran out of the apartment.

 

You couldn’t help but laugh out loud and do a little fist pump to yourself. Finally, Bucky had given up. You got out your phone and opened up the group chat with Wanda and Natasha and typed _“Assignment: How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days. Officially completed.”_

You couldn’t believe it had taken you this long. You had to take your hat off to Bucky, you were impressed he put up with you for this long. It was a shame you thought to yourself because he was super cute and a gentlemen. There was a small part of you that wished you had met under different circumstances. You sighed a little thankful to be going home then the sound of your name being called snapped you out of your thoughts. You turn around and see Bucky running towards you. 

  
“Bucky? What are you doing?” You called out, now confused.

  
“Couples therapy.”

  
“What?”

  
“Look, I’m really sorry for upsetting you. I was…way out of line. What do you think about couples therapy?”

  
“Haven’t you had enough?” You exclaimed. It looks like your assignment wasn’t over after all.

  
“Look i’m willing to do whatever it takes. So what do you say?”

  
You cocked your head pretending to think for a moment. On the inside you were screaming. After everything why was he so persistent. You decided in that moment you will never understand Bucky Barnes.

  
“Okay fine. And I know just the person to sort you out Bucky.” You said. Bucky relaxed a little.

  
“Okay thank you. Text me the details and i’ll talk to you later.” He waved bye before heading back to his apartment. You sighed and groaning before getting out your phone and ringing Wanda.

  
“Hey Wanda. Turns out the assignments not over and I need a favour.”

* * *

 

 

“So this is where the therapist is?” Bucky asked raising an eyebrow as you too walked towards the swanky apartment building.

  
“Uh-huh. Is there a problem?”

  
“No…it’s just that I didn’t think we’d be talking to a couple’s counsellor in an…apartment.”

  
“Don’t worry sweetie. Wanda is great therapist. She does it in her own home so sessions aren’t too formal. She says it makes couples more comfortable and they find it easier to open up to each other.” You rambled. You had to admit you were impressed with how well you were bullshitting and Bucky didn’t seem to question it.

You made your way to Wanda’s apartment and knocked on the door. She opened it, hair tied neatly black and she had managed to find some black rimmed glasses to complete her ‘very official and very professional’ look. You bit your lip and raised your eyebrows at her as the corner of her lip quirkier upwards. You hoped that neither of you would blow her cover as the two of you had been known to end up in giggle fits in the most serious of situations.

  
“It’s nice to see you Y/F/N.” She held her hand out to and you shook it. It felt very strange treating your best friend as some sort of authority figure.

  
“And it’s a pleasure to meet you James Barnes.”

  
“Please call me Bucky.” Bucky flashed her his charming grin before shaking her hand.

You could see her blush slightly. Bucky’s back was turned as he made his way to the couch and you quickly turned to Wanda raising your eyebrows however She mouthed ‘he’s cute’ earning an eye roll from you. Just like every other girl you had seen lay their eyes on Bucky, Wanda was falling for his charms. You were just hoping that she would be able to help you. Once you had settled down on the couch, Wanda sat in the armchair opposite from you and Bucky and put on her best serious face.

  
“So first of all how long have you two been seeing each other?” 

  
“Seven days.” You replied, adding a little enthusiasm to your voice.

  
“Seven days.” Wanda repeated, writing it down on her clipboard.

  
“Do you think seeing a therapist too soon?” Bucky piped up.

  
“I wouldn’t say too soon Bucky.” You said turning to him.

  
“It’s only been a week.”

  
You paused for a few moments trying to think of a reasonable argument. He made a pretty good point even if it was his idea.

  
“Did you hear that tone, Miss Maximoff? You see? How can we get anywhere with our relationship if he’s giving me attitude.” You pointed an accusing finger at Bucky, watching him put his hands up.

  
“I wasn’t giving you attitude, i was simply just saying, we’ve only been together seven days.”

  
You turn from him crossing your arms and face Wanda who now had her lips pursed together and you could tell she was fighting back a smile. You bit your lip.

  
“How are things…sexually.” Wanda said, the question caught you off guard instantly making you raise your eyebrows. You could hear Bucky snort. She gave you flashed you a very quick “ _I had no idea what to say_ ” look before returning to her serious face.

  
“Well we haven’t slept together. That’s what I mean by we haven’t been together for very long.”

  
“You see Miss Maximoff,” You start already feeling bad for embarrassing Bucky, “Bucky here has a little problem. If you know what I mean.” You wiggle your little finger before mouthing “down there”. You could see Bucky flash a shade of red and annoyance spread across his face.

  
“I do _not_ have a problem.”

  
“Are you sure about that boo.” You said, talking as though Bucky were a child. 

 

“Why are you talking to me like that? Do you see what I’m talking about?” Bucky groaned.

  
“Do you see the way he’s snapping at me? I don’t see how we can progress our relationship if he’s angry.”

  
“I am not angry.” Bucky sighed.

  
“I a sensing a lot of unresolved anger here Bucky.” Wanda said calmly and you could tell she was saying whatever popped into her mind. She wasn’t a bad therapist you thought to yourself. That was until she leant forward and lightly patted Bucky’s arm. Bucky gave her a small smile and she smiled back. You rolled your eyes and silently groaned. Great Bucky is somehow managing to charm Wanda.

  
“Would you two like to get a room?” You blurt out. They both sat back up instantly. The ball was in your court “Nice to see you flirting with our therapist Bucky.”

  
“I wasn’t flirting!”

  
“Really because from where I’m sitting, it sure as hell looked like it!”   
Bucky sighed before turning to Wanda.

  
“What do you think we should do doc? Because I’m out of ideas and I really want our relationship to work.”

  
Wanda paused for a moments and you could tell she was drawing a blank. You quickly tried to come up with an answer to save the situation.

  
“What about going away together?” Wanda said forcing you away from your thoughts.   
“That’s not a bad idea. I’m visiting my mom tomorrow and staying over you could come.” Bucky said now turning to you. Unsure on what to say you nodded. This didn’t go as you had planned.

  
“Good. I think now you should be able to resolve your differences.” Wanda said. You glared at her. She was supposed to be helping you out but now she’s made your situation even harder. You said your goodbyes and as you left her apartment you shot Wanda a “I-could-kill-you-right-now” look, she shrugged and mouthed ‘sorry’. As you closed the door Bucky blew out a breath.

  
“That went…okay. I think going away is a good idea. You’ll love it. I can text you the details if you’re still up for it.” Bucky said. You nodded, too tired to argue by this point. Bucky was just not giving up and your best friend had been no help whatsoever.

  
“Great. I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a safe journey home doll.” Bucky said hugging you goodbye. You waved to him sighing. You had 3 days to complete your assignment and you were going to spend an entire day & evening with Bucky out of ideas on how to scare him off. It definitely didn’t help that you were starting to like Bucky.


	6. Chapter 6

Another fact you had learned about Bucky was that he was an excellent motorcyclist. Bucky had told you his mom didn’t live too far, a house in Brooklyn and had opted for the both of you to travel via his motorcycle. You were hesitant at first but after gentle persuasion Bucky had convinced you. After about 20 minutes of screaming into his back you had realised that it wasn’t so scary and Bucky seemed like a safe driver.

  
“You’re gonna love my mom. And you should get to meet some other family members.” Bucky said taking your helmet and leading you to the front door. He rung the doorbell and after a few moments an older woman opened the door. She beamed and immediately you knew she was Bucky’s mother. She had the same blue eyes as Bucky and her eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled like him as well. Moreover she wore the same soft and kind expression that Bucky wore (when he wasn’t being overly charming and cocky.) She was wearing a baby carrier that held a very small baby.

  
“James!” She exclaimed excitedly, turning sideways to hug him without squishing the baby.   
“Hey mom! I missed you.” Bucky replied, his smile growing wider. “This must little Tommy. Hey little guy.” Bucky took the baby from his mother and cradled him in his arms.   
“And this must be Y/N. You’re even more beautiful than you sounded on the phone.” She pulled you in for a tight hug.

  
“It’s lovely to meet you.” You said, already loving Bucky’s mother.

  
“James, the family’s ‘round. Maya is so excited to see you.”

  
“She is?” Bucky said, not looking at either you or his mom too busy pulling faces at the baby.

  
“Yep, she’s in the kitchen! She hasn’t stopped asking for you. Here let me take him, I think he needs changing!” Bucky’s mom said taking Tommy out of his arms. You followed Bucky into the kitchen wondering to yourself who Maya was.

A small childlike shriek interrupted your thoughts as a small girl - maybe around six years old - came running towards Bucky.

  
“Buuuuuuckyyyyy!” She exclaimed excitedly holding her arms out. Bucky laughed picking her up.

  
“Hey little princess! Wow you’re getting big, How are you?” Bucky chuckled ruffling her hair.

  
“I lost my tooth and the tooth fairy came!”

  
“You did? How much did you get?”

  
“Two dollars.” She proudly held two small fingers up. She then proceeded to babble on about her school and drawings she had done.

  
“So are you gonna introduce us to your friends or what?” A woman who looked only a couple of years older than Bucky said to him.

  
“Y/N this is my sister Rebecca. Rebecca this is Y/N. And this little princess here is her daughter Maya.” Bucky said, grinning as you shook hands with Rebecca and waved at Maya who shyly waved at you resting her head on Bucky’s shoulder. “Come on let me introduce you to the rest of the family.”

You followed him through to the living room and garden where he introduced you to some family friends and other relatives. He told you that big gatherings like this weren’t uncommon in his mother’s house and explained that the atmosphere seemed a little more lively than usual as he hasn’t been able to visit in a while due to work and he’s brought home a girl.

“Brought home a beautiful woman.” Was his exact words which only made you blush and smile wider than you already was. Bucky’s family were lovely and soon a bunch of you were settled in the living room with a few of his cousins and uncles chattering about jobs and the Knicks which they were impressed at.

  
“Yep we even went to the live game.” Bucky said. He was sitting with Maya on the floor doing some sort of drawing or colouring in. You soon noticed Maya whispering something in Bucky’s ear. Bucky then looked you grinning.

  
“Why don’t you tell her that yourself?” He said. Maya soon came skipping over to you.

  
“I just wanted to say I think you’re really really pretty.” You could feel your heart melting and she pronounced really as “wheely” which was even cuter.

  
“Well I think you’re super pretty. Even prettier than I am.” You said to her bopping her nose. She giggled and fiddled with you necklace before hugging you. You then felt a firm hand on your shoulder.

  
“You are both beautiful. Now Maya can I steal Y/N please. We’re going out for the afternoon.” Bucky said ruffling her hair. She smiled and pulled away and returned to her colouring book. He held out his hand and you obliged.

 

* * *

 

 

You two had spent a good portion of the afternoon chattering, laughing and bantering with each other. Looking in various stores particularly one fancy dress store in which you had a competition to see he could find the wackiest costume. This had earned you a few strange looks from the store owner and other customers but you two didn’t care. You two walked up to Bucky’s motorbike that was parked on a quiet street and you had no idea what you were thinking but it were as though spending time with Bucky for the afternoon had really relaxed you and loosened you up. 

“Can I have a go at riding your motorcycle?” You ask much to your surprise Bucky nodded handing you a helmet.

You sat on it placing both hands on the handlebars. You felt Bucky sit behind placing both of his hands at the side of yours. He told you the controls and the basics and you were sure you had the hang of it until you actually took off and lost control a little bit you felt Bucky jump of it and you couldn’t help but laugh. You weren’t going very fast and soon you heard Bucky catching up behind you and it wasn’t long before he jumped on behind you and placed his hands on the handlebars and his chin firmly on your shoulder stabilising you. After a while you had control of the motorcycle and Bucky let go of the handlebars letting you ride down the street with no help. Even though you didn’t around you were pretty sure he was grinning.

  
After letting ride for a bit Bucky took over and you two stopped off at an ice cream stand that was on a much busier street. He walked over to were you standing by the side of the road and handed you your ice-cream. Neither of you had noticed the puddles that littered the road until a huge truck came speeding past splashing you with filthy water.   
“Shit.” You gasped looking down at your now filthy clothes.

  
“Son of a bitch!” Bucky shouted. The both of you looked at each other and although it was ideal you couldn’t help laugh at each other.

  
“Looking good, Barnes.” You chuckled.

  
“I know, all the ladies dig this look.” He smirked winking at you making you chuckle.

* * *

 

It was the evening when you guys had headed back to his mom’s house and after a much needed shower you went down to the living room where half of his relatives that hadn’t gone home where lounging. Maya was dancing in the middle of the room to a song on a stereo which you noticed was sitting next to a vinyl record player.

  
“Will you dance with me!” Maya excitedly asked Bucky.

  
‘Sure thing, little princess.” Bucky said taking the little girl’s hand.

After a while he lifted her in the air swinging her around as she giggle excitedly. It was such a sweet and innocent moment and you couldn’t help but smile. His mom started telling you a few more stories about Bucky. Eventually the song stopped finished and from the corner of your eye you saw Bucky turn off the stereo and place a vinyl record on the record player before making his way over to you. Once he reached you he held out his hand.

  
“Could I have this dance?” He said putting on a slightly strange voice making you laugh.

  
“You may. Although I must warn you I can’t dance.”

“It’s okay doll, follow my lead.”

  
The song he had put on was Bing Crosby’s _Only Forever._ He place one hand on your back with your hand on his shoulder and you tried your best to follow him to the rhythm off the song. You were impressed with Bucky’s dancing and although you weren’t the greatest dancer you couldn’t help feel as though you two were a couple from the 1940’s. The longer you were dancing the less conscious you felt and when the song ended the only discomfort was the slight nausea you had from Bucky spinning you around. You couldn’t stop giggling as he pulled you into a hug. It seemed you had gained at least one fan as Maya giggled and clapped excitedly at the two of you. You could see his mother smiling wide.

  
“I bet you treat all the girls you bring home to a little dance.” You teased, grinning.

  
“Oh no sweetheart, you’re the only girl James’ has brought here! And I hope you’re the only one too, I love having you here!” His mom said now getting up to hug you. You raised your eyebrows at Bucky and he shrugged grinning at you. You were a little surprised seeing as how flirty and charming he could be. In fact you could recall every time you had been out in public with him there were always a couple of girls swooning. He had even managed to charm Wanda.

  
The night grew later and eventually all his relatives had gone home. You let out a big yawn, exhausted from today’s events.

  
“You tired?” Bucky asked now yawning too.

  
“Yeah. I had a great time today.”

  
“Me too, I’ll show your room.”

  
He led you into a small guest room, photographs covered the walls. You walked over to his bedside table a picked up one of the photo frames. In the photo You saw a much younger Bucky standing next to a scrawny blonde boy. You tried to put a name to the face.

  
“Oh my god, is that.. _Steve_?” You said, now remembering him from the couple of times you met him. “He looks so different.”

  
Bucky let out a small laugh and took the photo from you.

  
“Yep that’s Steve, he was always getting into fights.”

  
“Really he looks harmless.” You laugh sitting down on the bed and propping your head against the headboard.

  
“Oh he is. He only fought bullies and it usually ended in me saving his ass.” Bucky said grinning now propping himself next to you. You looked over at bedside table and picked up another photograph. This time is was Bucky much younger, you guessed around nine or ten years old with an older man who looked very much like him.

  
“Is this your dad? I don’t remember meeting him,” You said pointing the photograph, you had also realised that you hadn’t met Bucky’s father.

When you turned to look back at Bucky, his smile faltered and a silence began to grow between the two of you. You then realised why and instantly felt guilty and invasive. After a few minutes Bucky nodded.

  
“He died when I was twelve. He was in the army and died during training. Since then it’s been my mom and me. ”

  
“Bucky…I’m so sorry.”

  
“Don’t be doll. You know I wish you could meet him, I think he would’ve loved you.”

  
You smiled, although you could feel your heart ache. You couldn’t imagine losing someone that close to you and it was evident by the sad expression on Bucky’s face he was close to his father.

  
“He would’ve been proud of you Bucky.” You said eventually, hoping you could cheer him up a little. Bucky managed a small smile before he shifted his whole body and was now laying on his side facing you, you did the same facing him.

  
“He was the one who gave who me the nickname Bucky. It caught on with everyone except my mom. She’ll never stop calling me James.”

  
“I like James it suits you.” You said quietly.

  
“I only like it when you say it.” Bucky said back grinning at you.

You returned his grin and could feel your stomach doing a hundred somersaults. There was something gentle about Bucky and even though he had been flirting with you all day it wasn’t like all the other times. It was as though you had cracked open the real Bucky. Not the confident, cocky and overly charming Bucky you had met at Tony Stark’s party but a sweet and gentle soul who respected his mom and was great with kids. He was still charming and attractive but in a totally different way.

It wasn’t long after looking at each other in silence you felt his lips on yours. Soft and gentle. You placed your hand on the side of his face feeling the stubble on his jaw. The more you kissed the more you felt the passion between you two and he ran his hand through your hair. Your heart was racing and after while you finally two broke away both grinning.

  
‘You’re a good kisser, doll.” He said.

  
“You’re not too bad yourself.” You winked which earned you a chuckle as he stroked your hair. You guys shared a few more minutes of peaceful silence and there was something inside of you that didn’t want this to end . Bucky let out a yawn and started to sit up.

  
“I think I’ll let you get to sleep. We’ll be heading off early tomorrow, I wanna take you to this breakfast place that do the best waffles.”

  
You couldn’t help but laugh at his enthusiasm and he leant down and gave you a kiss on your forehead.

  
“Goodnight Bucky.” You said.

  
“Goodnight doll.” He winked before leaving you.

You let out a sigh as you replayed the day’s events and soon any happiness you had been feeling turned to guilt as you thought about the assignment that was due in 48 hours. The assignment hadn’t gone how you had expected at all. You thought it’d be a fairly easy task and you never expected to last until day eight. But perhaps the most unexpected occurrence to have come out of this was Bucky. You had never expected to fall in love with Bucky Barnes.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was just as pleasant as the previous afternoon and evening and Bucky was right, the breakfast place he took you did do the best waffles you had ever tasted. Although a little sleepy from the early start Bucky was still a total gentleman and you found yourself enjoying his company more and more. After parking his motorcycle in a safe parking spot he insisted on walking you back to your apartment. Once you both reached there you couldn’t help but sigh, wishing you could spend just a little more time with him.

“Y/N, my boss Tony Stark is hosting a gala tomorrow evening for some advertising campaign with these rich jewellers from France and I was wondering would you like to go with me?” Bucky asked. He took both of your hands in his and you couldn’t stop the huge grin that spread on your face. 

“Holy shit I would love to!” You said excitedly hugging Bucky you could feel him burying his head into your neck causing your stomach to somersault.

The gala was a huge deal. You knew your boss was attending as she had a partnership with Tony for the new Radiance issue and had some features lined up so she would be there promoting the magazine and taking to the clients. You and always wanted to attend one and be amongst New York’s finest and now you had the opportunity to. Even better you’d be attending with Bucky.

“Great so I’ll see you tomorrow evening.” Bucky said pulling away. 

“Tomorrow evening.” You repeated before waving bye to him and walked into your apartment. Immediately you took out your phone and dialled your boss’s number.

  
“Hello this Victoria Waterstone speaking.” Victoria answered.

“It’s me Y/N.” You said.

“Ah Y/N! Have you finished the article?”

“Well you see that’s what I wanted to talk about. I can’t write this article.”

“Why not?” “You see I’ve gotten to really like this guy and-”

“Y/N. I am your boss not your Girl Scout leader. You promised me an article and I expect to see it in 48 hours.”

“But-”

“No buts. We are professionals here and I expect you to act like one. Do I make myself clear.” 

“Yes.” You mumbled.

“Good. I have a meeting now and I look forward to reading your article.” She said before hanging up.

You sighed and threw your phone onto the couch. You didn’t know how you was going to write the article and you really didn’t want to lose Bucky. You decided to contact Wanda and Natasha and tell them about yesterday’s events and to help you find a dress for the gala tomorrow evening.

 

* * *

 

 

You met Bucky outside the grand building in which Tony Stark’s gala was held. As soon as you both saw each other neither of you could hide the grin that appeared on your faces. You gave him a little twirl showing off your new dress which you hoped would help you fit in with New York’s wealthy socialites.

“You look beautiful, doll.” Bucky greeted as he held his arm out for you.

“You look pretty good too.” You winked before hooking your arm in his. He led you up the stairs and into the building and you couldn’t help but gasp slightly. Men and women mingled their way through the crowds, cladded in expensive designer outfits and dazzling jewellery looking like the people straight out of the glossy covers of Radiance magazine.

Bucky confidently greeted the various guests and he had moved his arm from yours and had now placed his hand in the small of your back. You wasn’t sure why but this had reassured you and you felt more comfortable. As your eyes swept across the room you couldn’t help but have a little fangirl moment as you saw Tony Stark. Sure you knew he was Bucky’s boss and despite being the boss of an advertising company he was still a genius and one you admired.

  
“Holy shit, I can’t believe that’s Tony Stark! I mean I know that he’s you boss but still.” You babbled excitedly to Bucky as he laughed.

He also pointed out the french jewellers the Delours that were working with Stark - and whose products would get a very fancy feature in the next issue of Radiance - which Bucky referred to as ‘Classic Eurotrash.’

You were too starstruck to notice Bucky and Tony silently communicating in facial and hand gestures.

“I’m going to head over to the bar and get us a couple of drinks.” Bucky said.

“Okay don’t be gone too long.” You replied smiling.

He made his way to the bar and you managed to find a spot nearby that wasn’t too crowded. As you leaned against the pillar you noticed that one of the French jewellers was also there and she seemed to be another victim of Bucky’s charms. You laughed as you caught little snippets of their conversation, her flirting and Bucky politely trying to divert their conversation. You mouthed ‘ _ladies man_ ’ to him once he was turned to you and he gave you a small glimpse of his lopsided grin making you laugh even more.

  
After a while you wandered off, though not too far away from Bucky at the bar, you wasn’t too sure what to do with yourself when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned around and came face to face with none other than Tony Stark. You must have shown the surprise and awe on your face as Tony chuckled.

“Oh my god, you’re Tony Stark! Bucky’s boss. Sorry, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” You said rather excitedly.

You immediately chided yourself for having a fangirl moment however Tony didn’t seem to fazed as he held his hand for a handshake to which you obliged.

“Oh no the pleasure’s all mine. You must be Y/N. Now I don’t want sound cliche however nothing shines brighter than a woman in love.” “Oh no I wouldn’t say I’m in love.” You started, Tony smirked.

“Well I mean we’ve only known each other for ten days I-I can’t, you can’t I…”

There was no way you could deny it, despite everything the assignment and the short span of time you had gotten to know Bucky you had defiantly fallen for him. 

“Bucky is very lucky man.” Tony said chuckling before turning away and disappearing into the crowd.

 

* * *

 

  
“I’m guessing the couple’s therapy worked. So any news, does she love you? What’s the deal?” Sam said approaching Bucky. 

“I saw Tony talking to her so we’ll see. But despite the bet I think I really like her.”

“You think? You took her to meet your mom, now I don’t rate your flirting techniques much Barnes but even I know that’s a big step, especially for you.” At that moment Tony walked up to them.

“Congratulations Barnes, you’re the new point man. Start getting your pitch ready you’re leading the next campaign. She’s definitely in love with you.” Tony said before being pulled away by some of the other guests who wanted his attention. 

“She’s in love with me.” Bucky said grinning.

“And you’re leading the next campaign! I’ve gotta say I’m impressed but now I owe Steve twenty bucks. Congratulations point man!"  Sam said smiling and lightly punching him on the arm before walking off to find Steve.

Bucky didn’t even care that he’d won the bet and had proved Sam and Tony wrong - you were actually in love with him and in the short time he’d known you, despite the crazy stunts, he’d fallen in love too. He spotted you by the tables and was about to make his way to you when Victoria Waterstone came bounding over to him overhearing his, Sam’s and Tony’s conversation.

“I couldn’t help but overhear that you’re the new point man. Working on the Delours new jewellery range no doubt?” She asked smiling pointing at the French jewellers.

“That’s right.” Bucky replied. Victoria then babbled on about Radiance’s partnership however Bucky was too fixated on coming over to you.

“Excuse me I. Need to get to that lovely lady over there.” Bucky said pointing to where you were. 

“Oh Y/N! She’s currently working on a new How To article and I must say it’s fantastic so far!” 

“Is that so?” Bucky said. He had realised that you hadn’t actually told him about any articles you were currently writing for your job. 

“Yes it’s titled _How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days._ She’s pretending to date a guy, no she’s actually dating him and has to lose him in ten days! She met him at Tony Stark’s party and she’s doing the most outrageous things to him!” Victoria laughed.MBucky’s smile had now dropped once he realised who your ‘guy’ was. Victoria looked at Bucky and once she saw the hurt expression on his face she immediately stopped laughing.  “Oh. Oh no, you’re her guy.”

 

* * *

 

  
You had found your table however you felt a little out of place seeing as no one oppose was there yet so you walked over to where a small buffet stand was and queued up behind a few people. You noticed that Sam and Steve weren’t that far in front of you and you were able to overhear their conversation.

“So I owe you twenty bucks Steve you win the bet.” Sam, said handing Steve a twenty dollar bill. 

“Wait, so she is in love with him?” Steve asked. 

“Yep and now he’s leading the Delours campaign! Tony was convinced.” Sam said grinning.

“That’s great. The couple’s therapy worked then.” The boys’ words soon sunk in and you felt a rush of anger surge through you once you realised who they were talking about. You spun around and left the queue to find Bucky. Sure enough Bucky came marching towards you. He looked just as furious as you.

  
“What the hell Bucky!” You fumed.

 “When were you going to tell me you were using me to write your article!” Bucky snapped back.

“Well when were you gonna tell me I was part of your stupid bet. You self conceited-”

“Oh come on! you humiliated me and made me go to some freaking Spice Girls tribute concert!” Bucky cut you off.

“Are you kidding, you used me just to show off to everyone! To try and convince them you’re Mr Big Shot who can get any girl he pleases, well screw you!” The two of you glared at each other and that’s when you noticed almost half the room had gone silent, their eyes on you and Bucky. Feeling somewhat embarrassed you stormed out of the building with Bucky following you.

“Y/N! I’m not let you off that easily.” Bucky shouted after you.

“Seriously? You arrogant, self conceited jerk! I was exhibit A in your pathetic attempt to make yourself look good!” You snapped tears welling in your eyes.

 “You drove me half insane and for what? a goddamn magazine article? So I was your little Guinea pig, just some guy to test your theories on.”

“And I was just some girl somebody picked up at some stupid freaking party!”

“Well now I’m sure you can use it a little twist in your damn article!”

“Good idea, why don’t we bet on it!” You shout back unable to hold down your anger.

“You know what Y/N, you wanted to lose a guy in ten days? Well congratulations you just lost him. Good luck with your stupid article.”

“No I didn’t Bucky. Because you can’t lose something you never had!” As soon as you said it you immediately regretted it and through teary eyes you watched as Bucky shook his head storming back into the party.

You called for a taxi back to your apartment guilt and hurt consuming you. As soon as you arrived home you flung yourself onto your bed and sobbed. Bucky was right you had lost him and it may just have been one of the best people you had lost too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments guys! I really appreciate it! This was an old Fic I wrote last year and posted on tumblr. I love the movie and love Bucky and thought it would be the perfect combo! I hope you guys enjoyed the ride and stay tuned for future fics.

You chewed your lip nervously as Victoria read over your completed article. Unable to sleep the previous night you spent the rest of it changing your article. You no longer cared about trying to impress your boss and catering to her needs and expectations. You didn’t realise just how much of an impact Bucky had on you and now he was gone. Once she was finished reading, Victoria carefully placed the article down and turned to you.

  
“Interesting article Y/N. It was not what I was expecting but even better.” She smiled. You breathed a sigh of relief.

  
“Really?” You replied, running your hand through your hair.

  
“Really. And this shows me you have what it takes to be a true professional. You are free to write about whatever you like. The world is your oyster.”

  
“Seriously? So even the environmental piece I pitched to you?”

  
“The world isn’t that big.” She said immediately turning her focus away from you to her computer.

  
“What about politics, economics or even religion?”

  
“This magazine is really more of a light breeze publication. And we don’t want to bore our readers.”

  
“But many people are interested in it I think we really cou-”

  
“Look Y/N. We’re a magazine not the evening news.” She cut you off. “You can write about whatever you want, laser therapy, dressing for your dress size or even that fancy nail art you see on Pinterest. Like I said the world is your oyster.”

  
You stared incredulously at your boss wishing she would just give you a chance. Clearly you weren’t getting through to her and you were no longer finding joy working for this magazine. The words ‘the world is your oyster’ whirled in your mind. You knew what you had to do now.

  
“You’re right Ms Waterstone, the world is my oyster.” You said after a few moments of quick thinking.

  
“I know dear.”

  
“Thank you for this opportunity that I’m turning down.” you said. Victoria raised an eyebrow. “I’m officially resigning. I will email you my resignation letter.” And before Victoria could say anything you left her office.

  
You called Wanda and Natasha to break the news before spending the evening with your cousin. She was surprisingly cool when you told her she was the inspiration for your article. You didn’t want to lie to anyone else about it and she had proved to be a great comfort, reassuring you that you did the right thing. Together you looked for more job opportunities and you had stumbled upon an opening for a magazine that would be starting up in Washington and had open interviews. Fortunately you had relatives that lived there who would happily let you stay while you looked for your own place if you were successful. The interview was in three days which meant you had to leave day after tomorrow

* * *

"Cut!” The director of the new advert yelled. “So James, how was it this time round?” 

“Uh yeah, it was great I think it’s ready for post production.” Bucky replied. Truth was he wasn’t paying attention.

His first job as point man was working with the director to create an advert for the Delours new jewellery line. If you had told him ten eleven days ago that he’d be doing this he’d be ecstatic but after last night’s events there wasn’t even an hint of happiness. He was hurt by the fact he was used for your article however it was nothing compared to the overwhelming guilt. He knew that after the kiss at his mother’s house there was something between the you and the disaster that was last night and seeing the hurt on your face crushed him. He hadn’t felt this way about anyone else before and you were _so_ much more than some girl he picked out at a party.

  
“I hate to admit it Barnes. But I’m liking your work so far.” Tony said snapping him back from his thoughts. “This new campaign might not be a total disaster after all.” He added smirking, before wandering off.

Bucky didn’t even have the energy to throw a snarky comment back toward his boss. Steve walked over to him and Bucky had to stop himself from groaning out loud when he saw the copy of the new Radiance magazine issue in his hands.

  
“How’re you holding up Buck?” Steve asked squeezing his shoulder lightly.

  
“I’ve been better.” Bucky muttered.

  
“I know you really liked her which is why I think you should read this.” Steve held up the magazine. Bucky rolled his eyes.

  
“Jesus christ Steve, Please tell me you kidding?” Bucky said incredulously as he watched his friend open up the magazine and start reading aloud.

  
“Just listen. ‘ _I lost a guy and I don’t know why. What went wrong? When I started writing this column I wanted to commit to a silly dating faux pas, what I didn’t realise was that I was making the biggest mistake of all.’_ Here I really think you should read it.” Steve handed the magazine to Bucky with the pages open on your article. Bucky had to admit the paragraph Steve had read aloud was not what he was expecting and he was a little curious to see what else your article held.

He lightly skimmed the paragraphs until his eyes fell on one quote that had been picked out and was highlighted in big bold letters.

“ _ **He was the first guy I had ever fallen for.”**_ that’s when he then noticed “ _The last 10 days were the best days I have spent with someone”_ and lastly “ _This is my last article for Radiance magazine.”_

Bucky knew how much journalism meant to you and given Radiance’s publicity it was clear it was a prestigious magazine and your boss didn’t exactly seem like friendly type despite making conversation at the party. He knew the risk you had taken writing this article and if it was your last article then that meant you were leaving and he had no idea where you were going and whether it would be somewhere well away from here but he did know he had to get to you before it was too late.

  
After arriving at your workplace and asking the receptionist where you desk was he made his way over there and just as expected you were nowhere to be seen. He walked over to the nearest person who may be able to help him who was conveniently Natasha.  
“Excuse me, where’s Y/N.” Bucky said tapping her shoulder. He may have grabbed it a little too hard as Natasha jumped before spinning around at scowled at Bucky.

  
“She’s not here.” “Do you know where she is?”

  
“Bucky? What are you doing here?” A voice said, Bucky turned around to see who was speaking to him and came face to face with Wanda.

  
“Wanda? You know what never nevermind. Do you know where Y/N is?”

“Uh she’s quit. She has an interview in Washington.” Wanda said looking surprised.

“When is she leaving?”

“Today in like…twenty minutes.”

  
Bucky’s mind reeled, calculating how long it would be from here to your apartment. He worked out he should get there just before you left and he thankfully knew the way.

  
“Okay thank you.” He huffed, turning to run however he stopped and turned back towards Wanda. “You’re not a therapist are you?”

Wanda shook her head and forced an apologetic smile.

“Well you did a good job.” Bucky said before running out the building. He jumped on his motorcycle and hurried to your apartment. When he got there he saw you getting the taxi. After a few desperate attempts of calling your name he realised it was no use and when the taxi pulled away he immediately rode after it determined not to lose you.

* * *

 

You leaned your head against the taxi window not quite believing the events over the last couple of weeks. You wasn’t even sure this was the right choice but you knew that after the ten days you spent with Bucky you knew couldn’t continue working for Radiance. The taxi went over a bridge and you were deep in thought until the faint sounds of your name being called. At first you thought you were hearing things so you ignored until they kept getting persistent. Confused you turned your head toward the window and were so startled to see Bucky on his motorcycle inches away from your side of the taxi that you almost screamed.

  
“Bucky?” You blurted out eyes wide. 

  
“You okay miss?” The taxi driver called out to you however you were too startled to respond and wound down your window instead.

  
“Bucky what the hell? Are you trying to get yourself killed!” You shout out to him.

  
“Y/N i need to speak to you! Pull over!” He shouted back. You could see Bucky wasn’t giving up so you turned towards the taxi driver.

  
“Hey can you pull over please?” You ask, you could see in the rearview mirror the driver furrowing his eyebrows.

  
“Where on abridge I can’t pull over?”

“There’s a space over there!” You point towards an empty space on the side of the road in front of some roadworks.

  
“No.”

“Pretty please?” You pleaded and dug out a twenty dollar bill stretching out your arm toward him so he could see. You heard him sigh and grumble something under his breath before taking the money and pulling over.

  
“Thank you.” You sighed and got out the taxi rushing toward Bucky who was getting off his motorcycle and taking his helmet of.

  
“Bucky what the hell are you doing?” You exclaim as he took held up a copy of the new Radiance issue.

  
“Is it true what you wrote? Or just a ploy to sell more issues.”

  
“Seriously Bucky? I don’t have time for this.”

  
“Well was it true or not?” You looked at Bucky and he didn’t even look angry. You saw a kind of determination on his face and you looking into his eyes only made you well up.

  
“I meant every word of it.”

“So why are you running?” 

“I’m not running I have an interview.”

  
“In Washington. Your friends told me, Why aren’t you staying in New York?” Bucky asked still clutching the magazine.

  
“It’s the only place I can write what I want.”

“Bullshit. I read this article and you’re incredible. Radiance isn’t the only magazine in New York you know. You’re running away.” He said as a matter-of-factly.

  
“Save your mind games for your next bet Bucky. I am not running away.” You snapped turning around to get back into the taxi.

  
“I’m not proud of the bet Y/N and like you I’ve made a really big mistake. I’m sorry.” Bucky said walking over to you. You turned back around towards Bucky.

  
“No Bucky, _I’m_ sorry and I truly meant every word. I never meant to hurt you.”

  
“I never meant to hurt you either. Stay.”

  
“Bucky I can’t. I’ve already quit my job."

“Like I said you’re an incredible writer and Tony knows a few people I’m sure I can pull a few strings. Please doll.” Bucky pleaded. You bit your lip you really didn’t want to leave New York but after recent events you didn’t feel as though you should be there anymore after seeing the hurt on Bucky’s face yet here he was. After a few minutes you nodded and saw his face light up with the charming grin he gave you when you first met.

  
“I love you Y/N.” He blurted out. You were taken aback at first but you knew your answer.

  
“I love you too.” You replied smiling. Bucky closed the taxi door and walked over to the taxi driver handing him cash.

  
“Change of plans. Can you take this wonderful lady’s stuff back to her apartment please? Don’t worry I’ll take her back.” Bucky said to the taxi driver before turning to you. He wrapped his arms around your hips and grinned.

  
“Now may I have a kiss.” He said to you trying to sound as gentleman like as possible. You laughed before pressing your lips to his feeling him smile. It was just as perfect as the first time you kissed him.

* * *

 

“Happy one year anniversary doll.” Bucky said holding up his beer bottle, you grabbed yours and clinked it against his grinning.

“Who would have thought a stupid bet and damn magazine article would be the one of the best things to happen to us.”

  
“Yeah I am pretty great.” Bucky teased wrapping his arm around you causing you to roll your eyes. “I’m Joking!” He said holding his hands up defensively.

  
“It’s a good job you’re good looking Barnes, you’re jokes aren’t that great.” You mumbled smirking at him.

  
“Yeah, yeah you love me.” he said.

  
“Unfortunately.” You teased smiling. He stuck his tongue out at you before fake pouting.  
“Well I’m proud of us. You’re job’s going great, we’ve moved in together and me and Tony have managed to work together without killing each other! Soon we’ll have kids running around.”

“Okay Barnes, easy there!” You laugh.

  
“Hey, I wasn’t the one who photoshopped us and made a family album.” He said defensively.

  
“It was for the article!” You said causing him to laugh. You two were sitting on the couch and with his arm wrapped tightly around you, you nuzzled into his chest.

“I love you.” You mumble after a few minutes of shared silence. You could hear him chuckle slightly.

  
“Well I love you more.” He said kissing your forehead and resting his chin on the top of your head. 


End file.
